warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Firestar's Rebirth
Firestar's Rebirth The first entry in the Prophecies Reborn saga Prologue - The Rebirth In Starclan.... Firestar sat in the middle of a starry field, gazing into the infinite stars above him. "Firestar." he heard a familiar voice call out. The ginger tom turned towards the blue-gray cat behind him. It was Bluestar; a cat he had known for many years. "Bluestar.." he said. "What do you want?" "I sense great trouble coming to the clans." Bluestar stated. "What kind of trouble?" Firestar asked, cocking his head. "I sense cruelty and hatred, spreading across the clans and bringing their downfall. I do not know what this cruelty and hatred is, though." "What do we do?" Firestar questioned. "Send a prophecy?" "No." Bluestar replied. "I have another way to protect the clans." "What is it?" the tabby cat asked. "We will have you reborn as a kit." Bluestar answered. "WHAT?!" Firestar said in shock. "Yes." Bluestar said with a nod. "You will still remember your entire past life, however." Bluestar added. "Why must I be reborn as a kit?" Firestar asked. "Only you have the battle skills to defeat the cruelty and hatred that will spread across the clans. You have saved the clans before, and now, you must save them again." Firestar gulped before bravely stating "Alright. If it's for the clans, I will be reborn." "Okay." Bluestar said. Stars began swirling around Firestar. Lights flickered in his vision. And then, everything faded to black. Back in the forest... The next thing he knew was that he was laying in a bed of something soft. His vision was still dark, though. A pile of leaves and cobwebs. Then, he heard something. "Congratulations!" a voice called, presumably a she-cat. "Yay!" another she-cat squealed in happiness. She walked over to Firestar, gently licking him on the cheek. "What will you name him?" asked the first she-cat. "I will name him Heatkit, as his fur reminds me of burning hot heat." the second cat said. "Good choice." the first she-cat added. Then, the tabby tom felt the second she-cat grab him by the scruff and take him somewhere else. It was a new beginning. Chapter 1 - The Apprentice Ceremony 6 moons later.. Heatkit slept under a tree, snoring loudly. Then, a familiar voice called out. "Heatkit, today is the day to become an apprentice!" Slowly, the young kit slowly opened his eyes. "W-w-what?" he muttered. The voice said it again. "Heatkit, today is the day you become an apprentice!" "Oh, right!" Heatkit said, pushing himself back onto his paws, looking up at the amber orange tabby cat with vibrant red stripes and grass green eyes. This was Orangefur, who was Heatkit's mom in this new life he had been reincarnated into. Orangefur stepped closer to her kit, gently licking him on the nose. "I'm so happy for you, Heatkit." she stated. "I can't believe your finally becoming an apprentice." "Yeah, me neither." Heatkit said. "Colorstar said you will be heading to the highrock soon." Orangefur added. "I know you'll be a great apprentice. I just know it!" Orangefur chirped, before padding away from her son. Heatkit softly smiled. Heatkit, or more rather, Firestar, had been taking a while to get used to life as a kit, since he had been a leader for so long in his past life. But now, it was time for him to become an apprentice. Then, a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Heatkit!" Heatkit turned towards the golden-furred tom-kit behind him. That kit was Lightningkit, who was Firestar's best friend in his new life. "What is it, Lightningkit?" Heatkit purred to the other kit. "Are you excited for our apprentice ceremony? Cuz' I just can't wait!" squealed Lightningkit. "Yes. I've been waiting for it for a long time." Heatkit said. "Well, I wonder how long we're gonna wait for it?" Lightningkit asked. "We will see." Heatkit said, shrugging. "Actually, it will happen now." said a tom-cat, padding towards the kits. Lightningkit turned towards the tom, his jaw dropping in shock. "A-Ashshade?" the golden kit muttered in surprise. "Yes. It is I." stated the dark gray tom, his amber eyes glistening. (W.I.P.)